


Harry Potter & The Soulbond Promise

by Mrs_Ginny_Potter



Series: The Soulbond Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Mrs_Ginny_Potter
Summary: Ever since the confrontation on the train Harry Potter has been following Draco around the school trying to figure out what task Voldemort set him. However when he followed him to Moaning Mrytle's bathroom on the second floor he finds more than he bargained for. Instead of casting Sectumsempra Harry gives in to his feelings, sick of trying to be who everyone else wants him to be.For years Harry has been on the receiving end of abuse from his relatives, because his skin colour wasn't correct, because he survived and his mother and father didn't {well mainly his mother in Petunia's eyes) his aunt hadn't said it but he could tell she meant it deep down. However with Draco by his side and children on the way for the first time in his life Harry feels truly loved.As the two begin a relationship and a SoulBond promise is created how will their respective houses react when they discover the newest Hogwarts couple? How will the Gryffindors react to the snake in the lion's den? And finally how will this change of events affect the war? Join me and find out.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/gifts).



**Chapter One**  
**The Kiss**

Harry knew he was being irrational, ever since Malfoy used the body bind on him he'd been determined to find out exactly what task it the blonde Slytherin  had been given by Voldemort, only the Dark Mark could  make Borgia agree to whatever it was he'd been asking about in Knockturn Alley, however no matter how much he tied to fool himself into believing he was only following the Slytherin Prince to prove to Hermione and Ron he was right had long gone. Sighing he pulled his invisibility cloak over him as he reached the bathroom the decision to tell Malfoy exactly how he felt cemented in his mind.

Moving further into the bathroom which housed the Chamber of Secrets Harry iced desperately to calm his heart which was threatening to burst out of his chest as he listened to Myrtle try and talk to Draco, there was no way he could call him Malfoy now that he had accepted that he was in love with the blonde. Everything about the sobbing man in front of him intrigued him. Unfortunately for him it seemed that the ghosts could see underneath invisibility cloaks as Myrtle began to glare at him. He almost fell over in shock as he heard Draco's voice by his left ear.

"Come to gloat Potter?"

"Not at all. In fact I've been trying to talk myself into telling you how I feel about you for the better half of a year. I know you have a task from him but I don't want you to tell me about it if you don't want to." Harry said softly as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his body.

"You have feelings for me? After everything I've done to you and tour friends for the last six years?"

"What's so strange about that? If you hadn't insulted Ron on the train before first year I'd have shook your hand. Over the years my feelings of irritation and hurt at your words turned to butterflies in my stomach every time you spoke even if you were insulting me."  
                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry watched nervously as Draco moved away from the circular sinks appearing at his side almost instantly. Sucking in a breath he tried to keep his breathing even as he felt his soulmate press up against him. Before he could think about what was happening he felt Draco's lips against his. Unable to hold back any longer he deepened the kids letting out a low moan of pleasure unaware that gold and silver trestles of magic were surrounding them until he heard a gasp from the doorway. Reluctantly pulling away from the perfect kids he noticed his most feared Professor standing there with an eyebrow arched.

Unable to think of any words, Harry lay his head against Draco's chest unwilling to move one he'd finally found out what it was like to kiss his soulmate. He'd known for a while that the one fir him was Draco Malfoy, it was just getting his head and heart to catch up with themselves. Although now as he stood in front of their Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor all his confidence began to disappear until he felt Draco squeeze the hand hit around his waist in a comforting motion, letting him know that he was there to support him.

"And here I thought I'd be breaking up a fight. Just how long has this been going on Draco?"

"Well if you want to talk about a timescale I'd say six years, but if you're talking about the kiss about five minutes. You might not like his father but you won't be telling me who I can and can't be with. I love him."

"I love you too Draco."

"Then I guess I will be of assistance for the two of you. Your task as of now is voided Draco. You are to concentrate on your studies and your relationship, I promised your mother."

"Yes, Uncle Sev."

"Professor can I ask a question?" Harry asked softly,

"Go ahead Harry."

"Is there anything that can be done to save Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid not, the curse on the ring is working fast. I'm doing all I can but its not enough."

"If he asks you to help him die, do it. I'm sorry to be blunt sir but I had already figured out his task had something to do with Dumbledore."

"Look after each other and I'll take care of everything. You know where to find me if you need me. My rooms will now be open to Mr Potter as well."

"Thank you." Draco said softly as he watched his godfather leave the bathroom.

An hour later Harry found himself standing outside Gryffindor Tower with Draco by his side, they'd just returned from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. After revealing their new relationship and discussing their SoulBond (the reason they'd been surrounded in the gold and silver trestles that had surrounded them) before Promptly resorting his boyfriend. He was almost giddy with excitement about Draco being part of Gryffindor, though he was a little unsure on how Lucius would react. As they entered through the portrait hole he suddenly remembered he hadn't factored in his friends reaction.

Only time would tell.

 

A/N This story came to me after I read The Bound Series by slashpervert. 


	2. The Soulbond Promise

**Chapter Two**  
**SoulBond Promise**

Harry linked his fingers with Draco's as they made their way toward Ron, Hermione and Ginny, out of everyone he truly hopes that these three would be happy for him, everyone else didn't matter but the two remaining Weasleys and Hermione were like his family. As if he'd read his thoughts he felt Draco once again squeeze his hand in support as they approached the four Gryffindors. Taking a deep breath he looked at their expressions searching for any sign that they would turn against him, however after a few minutes the shock of seeing Draco in the lions den seemed to wear off and the lanky redhead he'd come to love as a brother stuck out his hand.

Harry looked beaten the two feeling so much appreciation for his best friend, for Ron to accept Draco into their group meant more to him than if it had been Ginny or Hermione. Not that he would ever tell them that. He knew everyone was gawping at them but for the first time in his life he didn't care what they thought, for once he was going to do something for him rather than what everyone else wanted him to do. He was just about to shove his boyfriend when he saw the handshake for himself. It seemed six years truly did make a difference, suddenly he was thankful that he'd mastered Occlumency over the summer because this was one memory he would let anyone near let alone Voldemort. His thoughts were broken by Seamus yelling at them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Draco and I are a couple, he's been resorted into Gryffindor and is under the protection of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter. If I find out that any of you have harmed a hair on his head be prepared to fight Voldemort on your own. He's my soulmate, we have a SoulBond."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked curiously.

"It means we are made for each other. I'll protect him from anyone even my friends if I feel they are are being disrespectful.. If one of us is hurt so is the other. I'm not going to say this again so keep it in mind. From now on we treat each other as family, that means we don't to believing things in the Prophet, we have each other's backs and what happens in this common room stays here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sounds like the way thing should have been from Day One." Ron grinned.

"We're going to do our homework upstairs, I want to help Draco settle in."

"Alright Harry."

Harry smiled at his friends, cautiously looking around the common room at the shocked looks surrounding them, he'd have to deal with any negative comments when they woke up. Right now he needed to speak to Draco on his own, his heart clenched with so many emotions he felt it was going to beat out if his chest as he iced the nervous blonde into the Sixth Year boys dormitory. He watched warily as the former Slytherin took in his new home hoping more than ever that it was to his soulmates tastes, he'd even be willing to change his bedding to green if it helped.

Once again his breath hitched as he felt Draco's silver grey eyes on him, as their eyes met the will power he'd been holding in began to crack as he became painfully hard. Before he could process what was happening Harry felt Draco's lips mould onto his once more and all thoughts were completely gone. Letting out a moan of pleasure he had enough control over himself to put a silencing charm and locking charm only he could get through on the dorm door before he found himself naked. He'd have to remember that spell for another time. Burying his head into Draco's neck let out a squeal as he was flipped over until he was on his hands and knees with Draco positioned over his entrance.

By the time Harry's mind caught up with the new sensations he was experiencing Draco was continuously thrusting within him. Bucking his hips involuntarily he screamed in pleasure as his mate hit the back of his prostate. Panting heavily now he felt the coil in his belly begin to tighten as his orgasm began to  reach its peak. Overcome with emotion and lust it wasn't long before Draco pushed deeper bringing them both to come together, Draco releasing his seed into the man of dreams. As they lay together on his bed Harry thought that he could spend the rest of his life there as long as Draco was there beside him.  
                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the new couple had regained their composure Harry shifted slightly taking Draco's hand realising for the first time that he finally had someone to share his life with and he'd do anything to protect him even if it meant going against his friends and family. The overwhelming heed to protect him suddenly brought forward the blood protection and SoulBond promise he'd been shown just before Sirius had adopted him during the summer holidays. He knew no one could get in until he let them in however if he knew his dorm mates well enough they'd be getting highly frustrated at the situation they now found themselves in.

Taking Draco's hand in his he wordlessly cast a mild cutting hex of his creation to their fingers watching as the blood mixed causing a bright white light to surround them. Feeling his heart beating like a drum he knew it was now or never, Voldemort would regret the day he'd ever tried to mess with him. It truly was a lifeline that the snake faced wizard didn't understand the depth of love a human could hold inside them. Licking his lips he began to speak, knowing for the promise to work his mate would need to return the promise.

"Dray you've been the constant focus in my life for as long as I can remember. I knew when I saw you in Diagon Alley that there was something more there, we just had to get over our differences before anything could happen. You've grown into a wonderful young man despite the way you were raised. I loved you then, I love you now and I promise to love you forever."

"Harry, I couldn't get you out of my head after we met that first time in Diagon Alley, when I saw you on the train with Ron I was jealous. And then when you turned down my hand I was hurt, teasing you was my way of dealing with that hurt because at least I could still talk to you. When I saw you again in that bathroom I thought you were going to he's me, to know you liked me back. That washed away all the hurt from that first train journey. I loved you then, I love you now and I promise to love you forever."

Harry watched in fascination as the white light magic got brighter before disappearing back within them, he knew they'd just created a bond stronger than anyone could remember seeing. Knowing it was late and they had to be up early in the morning he settled down to lay his head against Draco's chest to sleep, pointing his sand at the door pulling down the silencing charm and unlocking the door hearing a thud as the remaining boys desk through the door.

Life was about to get interesting.


	3. Unexpected

**Chapter Three**  
**Unexpected**  
_June 10th 1997_

Harry couldn't believe it had been just over a month since his entire life changed, with Draco by his side he knew that he'd be protected even if some of their housemates were still wary of the former Slytherin's motives. With exams round the corner they'd all settled into a routine of revising for the beginning of their N.E.W.Ts, it seemed their Professors had taken their work ethic to mean it was time to hand out more homework. However despite the added pressure for the first time in his life Harry wasn't hiding how intelligent he was (much to Ron's dismay).

June 10th 1996 began like every other, the boys in the Sixth Year form had accepted Draco after he'd explained that he truly did love their friend and there wasn't anything any of them could do to change his mind. The moment his eyes were open Harry felt the same unsettled feeling in his stomach he'd been feeling for the past month (not that he'd told Draco that) the bike starting to rise in his throat as he sat up. Covering his mouth quickly he made a beeline for the toilets making it to the cubicle just in time as he lost the battle with his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths he felt familiar hands on his back and unsettled belly.

"Something you need to tell me?" Draco asked softly.

"For the last month I've been feeling sick on a morning until about lunch and then I'm fine, my emotions are all over the place and my nipples are beginning to get sensitive I'm also putting on weight. The last time I heard those symptoms it was Molly Weasley giving Hermione and Gin the talk."

"All symptoms of pregnancy? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, I love you Dray so much it's painful at times, with Voldemort still out there it's terrifying me that he'll find out."

"Then we keep it s secret for as long as we can. Tell Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and Uncle Sev."

"Why Peofessor Snape?"

"He's risking everything for me, he'll protect you and our child. He's also your Halfblood prince."

"When did you see that?"

"I recognised the writing when you were using it the other day. Now shall we go to the hospital wing?"

"In a minute I think I'm going to be sick again." Harry said weakly as he pulled himself of the basin vomiting spectacularly into the bowl. "I think I'm done."

Harry flushed the chain standing up slowly as he made his way to their section of the bathroom pulling out his toothpaste and mouthwash before cleaning his teeth thoroughly, he still felt sick to his stomach but now Draco knew and they had a plan everything was slotting into place. If only defeating Voldemort could be as easy to plan for. Taking a deep breath he followed his boyfriend back into the dorms to get ready for the day thankful that Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean had already made their way down to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing he was leaning against Draco for support as his stomach continued to churn. From experience he knew Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him and he was once again laying on his regular bed. Apparently the medi witch wasn't going to mess around by asking questions, her wand moving over his body at a rapid pace. He was just about to ask the medi witch whether the test had been positive or not when he noticed the stunned look on her face.

"My suspicions were right then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Just how long have you been feeling unwell?"

"About a month, until this morning I just thought it may be exam stress but all the symptoms began to make sense when I pointed them out to Draco. But this needs to stay between us I understand Professor McGonagall needs to be told and Professor Snape as Draco's family but no one else, especially not the headmaster."

"As your Head of House Minerva will have to be told, though for now I'll respect your wishes. Congratulations Mr Malfoy Potter."

"You can see our SoulBond?" Harry said feeling his body relax instantly.

"I can, I believe you will both have a bright future ahead of you. I'll ask Severus to brew some pre natal potions, I won't tell him who for."

"Thank you, I guess we should get going now, see if I can keep anything down before lessons begin."

"I can give you s note to say where you are,"

"I think we have Uncle Sev first I'll explain, I think he should know first anyway given his position."

"I agree."

"Stay safe Harry, I want to see you every two weeks once you've returned home."

"I will, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Now off you go."

Harry slid out of bed taking hold of Draco's hand before they exited the hospital wing, for the first time since entering the wizarding world six years ago he'd been in the Hospital Wing for a reason that didn't include bring attacked by Voldemort or being knocked off his broom during Quidditch practice. The more he thought about the baby the more excited he became, suddenly he realised that he'd need to tell Hermione and Ron at some point, though not until he was safely at home and away from any spies that might be eavesdropping on them.

With a light breakfast inside him, Harry felt much less apprehensive as they entered the Defence classroom, thankfully their year mates were still eating and would be for a while yet. Closing the door behind them he watched cautiously as his husband's (boyfriend was too informal now) godfather looked him in the eye seeming to know the need for confidentiality cast a Privacy charm so they could speak openly. Out of everyone who needed to know about the baby he was carrying, Snape was the one who terrified him the most. Suddenly he felt like he was facing Vernon all over again.

~~~~~

Severus watched his godson and Harry carefully as they entered his classroom, something had definitely changed between the two of them since Draco had become a Gryffindor though he still didn't know why his godson changed houses he was pleased to see that he was happy. Even if that happiness was with the child of his old childhood enemy. As he looked between the two boys in front of him he realised just how scared Harry looked, he remembered that look all too well. Sighing he set aside the textbooks he'd been setting out on tables knowing this would be a conversation that needed his full attention.

Making his way to his desk he conjured up two comfortable chairs in front of it watching as the young couple sat down, he couldn't help but notice how pale Harry looked the last time he remembered anyone looking like that it was the last time he'd spoken to Lily before she went into hiding. They'd just found out about the prophecy and his old friends morning sickness was severe. The comparison between Lily and her son sat in front of him was too much of a coincidence for him to write off as an illness; not to mention the fact that his godson seemed to be fussing over his mate.

"I'm guessing this had to do with your unborn child Dragon?"

"How did you know? We've only just had it confirmed?"

"I know the signs of morning sickness, I'll help you in whatever way I can, as for your task it had been fulfilled. I'm sorry to say the headmaster died peacefully in his sleep this morning completely natural causes therefore you won't be held accountable. Will you return to the Manor after school gets out?"

"We will, though I'm sure Cousin Sirius and Lupin will be around, now Dumbledore is dead the obvious leader is Harry."

"Me? What do I know about being a leader?"

"Did you or did you not teach the DA last year?"

"I'll do it but only if everyone is in agreement and they can't find out about the baby until it's completely necessary. Professor can you help us with Voldemort's Horcruxes, three of them have been destroyed already, the diary, locket and the ring, we have Hufflepuffs cup, Nagini and something of Rowena Ravenclaw's hidden somewhere in the castle. My guess is the Room Of Requirement, he also made me one but it was removed at the beginning of August."

"You may want to talk to your godfather about the Lestrange vault as for the snake leave her to me. I can feed her a potion to mimic a natural death."

"That would work, thank you."

"I'm sorry for the way I've behaved Harry, if I hadn't been needed for a spy the way I've behaved wouldn't have happened. However my duty to Draco is more important than my duty to The Dark Lord. We will be doing s theory lesson today so no need for wands. But be on guard just in case. Oh and Harry I am the Halfblood Prince, copy the potion instructions into your copy and ignore the spells I'll not let your Miss Granger know your secret."

Harry couldn't believe how well the conversation had gone and to top it all off he had found out the best teacher he'd had was in fact Professor Snape, as they took their seat for the lesson to begin he made a promise to himself to get along with Severus Snape for the sake of his husband. Petty squabbles from the past just weren't worth it anymore. As the class filled up with their dorm mates he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the little life growing inside him. He was finally in control of his own life and no one would take that away from him. Not even Voldemort.


	4. DADA Assignments

**Chapter Four**  
**DADA Assignments**

Despite feeling sick Harry pulled out his DADA textbook beginning the assignment that Professor Snape had just placed on their desk, for the duration time since they'd found out Professor Snape would be teaching his favourite subject he had confidence that he'd get through one class without losing house points. Looking over the pieces of parchment he realised the contents, information about the last war with Voldemort. Though the assignment wood be useful to the current war he wasn't sure how he'd handle reading about his parents deaths. Thinking about his promise he pushed the thought to one side determined to make his husbands' godfather proud even if it was just once.

Pushing his emotions behind his Occlumency shields he began the assignment remembering some of the details he'd received from Sirius and Remus over the past few years. Of course he couldn't write about the Order or any of the memories he'd been shown by Professor Dumbledore before his death (the details alone would bring forward too many questions). Digging around inside his backpack he found a book Sirius had leant him, remembering that he'd said it would come in handy at some stage during the year. He was so lost in his thoughts he jumped as he felt Draco's hand slip into his.

"I had no idea he was going to set this assignment, if I had I'd have made sure it didn't happen."

"It was inevitable really, learn everything about the previous war, we to finally get rid of him for good now. It's just sometimes I wish that it had been different but then I remember that they died for me not because of me, it's hard sometimes."

"I completely understand, if we need any books I'll go looking for them. How are you feeling?"

"I think that would be a good idea, right now I feel sick, but I don't want special treatment especially not in this class."

"Alright."

Harry sighed as he continued to work on the assignment, despite his determination the more he learned the more upset he became. So much so that it wasn't long before Professor Snape was gave them a pass to miss the remainder of the lesson. As he began to pack up everything he couldn't believe that the entire class has seen him cry. For that matter that he'd cried at all, he wasn't a crier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they'd reached Gryffindor Tower Harry could no long hold in the tears, leaning against his husband he lay a hand over his belly knowing now just how his mother would have been feeling, he'd do anything to protect his little one and he or she wasn't even born yet. The thought of losing the little life who grew inside him was like a knife through his heart. Taking a deep breath he finally managed to gain control over his emotions suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed at his break down. Looking sheepishly up at Draco he was relieved to see a smile there rather than irritation.

Pulling his revision notes out of his book bag he began to read ahead for the Transfiguration exam the next day, he knew he would need to talk about what made him so upset however he knew now wasn't the time and was thankful that Draco realised that; if it had been Hermione she would have been all over him by now with questions, laying a hand onto his belly he focused on the baby nestled inside him smiling in awe as he felt the baby's magic separate from his own. If they couldn't have his parents in their child's life he hoped that he or she would have Narcissa.

"Dray have you spoke to your Mum yet?"

"She sent me an owl this morning whilst you were showering, she's on our side, she's left my father and now living with Aunt Andromeda."

"Maybe we should ask if we could stay there for a while, with Voldemort still on the loose and Dora and Remus working I don't want to leave her alone. I have no doubt she can handle herself but... ....never mind."

"Go on its obviously important to you."

"I grew up in a cupboard surrounded by people I didn't like because Dumbledore feared what has happened would. Andy is your family and she's Sirius's family. Did you know my grandmother was a Black?"

"No I can't say I did. Is that why you want to stay there?"

"Just until we get the manor in order and asked your mother what her plans are. I'm sure you'd want to make it your own rather than your father's tastes."

"You could have a point there Harry. I'll owl Aunt Andy and ask her. Of course your godfather may want us to stay with him."

"I'll owl Sirius and talk to him he hates Grimmauld place maybe he can find a house near his cousins. It's about time they reunited. Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be sick again." Harry mumbled covering his mouth, his stomach turning uncomfortably. He felt the coolness of a bucket under his chin just as he lost what little he'd managed to keep down before class. "Why do they call it morning sickness it's almost lunch time."

"Maybe we should take exams at the ministry and go home early."

"Now that sounds like a plan. I wonder if it would be allowed. Come on let's go and speak to McGonagall."

"You sure you're not going to be sick again?" Draco asked looking at the pale face of his husband. He made a note to himself to talk to his cousin once they got home.

"Not right now maybe some air would help."

"Come on then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry slid off the bed leaving their revision notes on the bed so they could return to them once they returned. Laying his hand over his belly he couldn't help but be excited about the new little life he was carrying even if to some it wasn't the best time to be bringing children into the world. For the first time in his life he felt more connected to his mother than ever before. It wasn't until he felt Draco's hand against his back that he realised he'd been so lost in his thoughts that they'd arrived at Professor McGonagall's office without him realising.

Leaning his head against Draco's shoulder he knocked lightly on the office door praying their Head Of House would be as supportive as Professor Snape had been, then again she always had been the stricter of the two even if things hadn't been the best between himself and the former potions master. His thoughts were broken by their stern Head of House opening her door looking at the two students curiously before bustling them into her office. Once they re seated front of the desk once again Harry finally found the words he needed.

"I'm sure you no doubt know the reason why we need to talk to you already. You're also the Deputy Head."

"Well Mr Potter after the Headmasters death I'm now Headmistress but that's not the reason why you came to me is it?"

"I'm pregnant from Madam Pomfrey's estimations nearly three months we were wondering if you would allow us to take our N.E.WTs early"

"Do you feel ready?"

"We know that they're just the pre N.E.WTs but we've been studying hard."

"I'll allow it. But you need to leave the school once you've completed them, I'll explain where you've gone to your friends."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Now I suggest you go back to the common room and revise. Oh and congratulations."

"Thank you Professor."

For the second time that day Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower with his husband in utter shock at the reaction to his pregnancy. Despite their Professors' support he still wondered how his godfather would react. Remembering the mirror he'd been given for Christmas the year before he made a promise to call his godfather the moment he had time. It wouldn't be fair to him if he found out about his pregnancy through someone else. As they reached Gryffindor Tower he had begun to make plan for the future, something he'd long forgotten about.

Voldemort would regret the day he'd ever come after his family.

 


	5. Exam Envy

**Chapter Five**  
**Exam Envy**  
_June 11th 1997_

Whilst envy one else in their N.E.W.T year were taking their Transfiguration exam in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco made their way to an unused classroom to complete their first pre exams. As they sat in the Headmistress's office taking their exams Harry wonders just what Hermione would say when they were told that they'd been given the chance to test out early. Once he'd completed the transfiguration practical and theory he moved onto DADA noticing the exam was mostly around the war with Voldemort and Grindelwald.

Pushing Hermione's reaction from his mind he began to write again, suddenly realising he was one step closer to beginning the life he'd always wanted for himself. After completing his DADA practical and beginning the Herbology N.E.W.T practice paper he wondered how the wizarding world would respond to Healer Potter rather than Auror Potter. Not that he cared what they thought either way, no one apart from himself and Draco had a say in how he lived his life. Laying a hand over his queasy stomach he once again focused on his Herbology exam.

Throughout the next half an hour Harry completed both his Charms practical and theory exam, glancing over at Draco ago who was also managing to work his way through his exams with ease. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his stomach as he turned back to the final exam in the pile, the most important exam because it want just himself he had to get good grades for anymore, it was a baby and Draco, not to mention Professor Snape (even if he wasn't teaching potions that year). Thankfully it had been agreed that they could use his draft of living death for the practical, the last thing he wanted was to harm the baby with unnecessary fumes. Twenty minutes later he was looking through each exam paper once more in case he needed to add something before settling them aside, smiling proudly as his husband did the same a few minutes later.

"We're done Ma'am."

"Very well I'll take these back to the Ministry and you will receive the results in s few weeks." Madam Marshbanks said softly.

"Thank you, I know it's rare that people ask to take all the exams in one day."

"It's rare however not unusual. I shall see you both next year I'm sure. You're free to leave now."

Harry smiled gratefully at the elderly Ministry Examiner, the queasy feeling in his belly was getting more intense as the exams had gone on. Taking smother deep breath he tied desperately to keep the nausea at bay until they were safely inside their dorm room. Leaning heavily against Draco he waved goodbye to the Headmistress before heading for the door. Taking the Marauder shortcuts it wasn't long before they were once again inside their common room. Without telling his mate where he was going he rushed upstairs into the boys bathroom reaching the basin just as the nausea began to rise in his throat. Leaning over the porcelain god he threw up letting out a low groan as his belly protested once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Scared to move in case he got sick again Harry pulled himself over the basin realising too late that it was very much the wrong thing to do as he once again found himself retching into the bowl. It was clear that his morning sickness had kicked in with vengeance, before he could call out for his mate he felt cool hands against his flushed skin. Leaning back against Draco's chest he was suddenly very thankful that they would be going home early. With his stomach now unsettled yet calm, Harry flushed the chain before getting to his feet to rinse his mouth out.

CDespite the boys bathrooms being further away from the common room itself they still heard everyone beginning to arrive back from their Transfiguration exam. Once he'd gotten fresh clothes on he took hold of Draco's hand knowing they could pack everything that was needed later on when everyone else was sound asleep. As they returned to the common room Harry began to get nervous wondering how his friend would react to the news that he wouldn't be with them for the rest of their exams. Before he had time to think about what he wanted to say he found himself being stared at by the small group of friends.

"How did the exam go Hermione?"

"It was good, how did you beat us here? Come to think of it you weren't in the exam, neither was Draco."

"We took the exam in the Headmistress's office alongside the other exams we needed to take. Before you have a go at me Mione I really can't say why we needed to take them sooner ... yet. But you will find out soon I promise."

"I understand, you don't want him to find out. So what happens now?"

"Dray and I go home early it's only by a few days, look at it this way I took the initiative to take them early."

"Well there is that I guess. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon." Ron mumbled.

"So eager to get rid of us. We aren't leaving until the morning." Harry pouted playfully.

"Oh well in that case...."

Harry laughed despite feeling sick as he curled up on the couch next to his husband, he almost felt guilty about keeping the reason they had taken their exams early a secret from them, Ron would likely end up not speaking to him again and Hermione would be upset, however he couldn't find it in himself to worry about their reactions. The safety of his family would always come first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_June 12th 1997_

The next morning Harry and Draco were packing to leave Hogwarts until the new term started again in September (well Harry was when he wasn't throwing up), the boy in question made his way out of the en suite bathroom for what felt like the twentieth time that morning, despite taking anti nausea potions and stomach soothers the morning sickness broke through them. Taking small deep breaths he began to fold up clothes again, sighing in relief as he felt his husbands hand against the small of his back as he spelled the clothes into the case.

Twenty minutes later they were all packed and ready to return to the Manor, though he'd feel a little strange moving into Malfoy Manor he knew that since Lucius had been locked up for what happened at the Ministry, the thought of what happened there still gave him nightmares even if Sirius had been saved before falling through the Veil). Pushing the memory to the back of his mind he leaned against his husband as they left Gryffindor Tower for the time being, making their way to the Headmistress's office, taking a deep breath his eyes clouded with tears as he saw the newly placed portrait of his former mentor. Draco having noticed his reaction turned toward his mate realising Harry needed closure. Not only that but so did he.

"Professor I'm so sorry, I wish I'd done things differently, gone to Uncle Sev sooner."

"Don't worry about it Mr Malfoy, I was already dying thanks to my own stupidity. I must say I'm glad you two are finally together."

"Really? Even though I've hurt him in the past."

"We can't be blamed for past mistakes, it's what we do to make things right that matters the most. Congratulations also, but please keep him safe."

"I will thank you, sir."

"And Harry I am truly sorry for placing you with the Dursleys, to think Petunia held onto a grudge for so long. If I'd known the full extent I'd never have placed you there."

"What's done is done I just want to move on now, we will be safe I promise. But I'm not going to hide forever."

"I understand my boy. I believe you wish to return next term."

"That's right, we will be safer here, Voldemort doesn't know that I own half of Hogwarts yet, he can't get in even if he tries. I'll keep everyone safe I promise."

"That's all I ask Harry. Until we meet again next term."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Harry. My wonderful boy."

Harry felt the tears prickling his eyes as he lay his head against Draco's chest as they flooded to Malfoy Manor, for the first time in a long time the raven haired wizard felt at peace with the world. Despite everything his so called family has put him through, despite the fact it was Albus Dumbledore who'd left him there at the end of the day he'd been safe from Voldemort until he was old enough to understand his destiny. As Malfoy Manor came into view Harry made a promise to himself; to always remember their lost headmaster.

Even if some wouldn't understand why.

 


	6. Making Plans

**Chapter Six**  
**Making Plans**  
_June 13th 1997_

Despite being exhausted from travelling home the night before, Harry still found himself curled around the toilet bowl at 5am, the minute they'd returned home the night before Draco and Severus had tried and failed to come up with an anti nausea potion that would ease his morning sickness. After the eighth bout of morning sickness he'd begged for them to stop knowing from Madam Pomfrey that sometimes it was just inevitable that morning sickness would last the duration of the pregnancy. Taking a deep breath he leaned over the toilet bowl losing the battle with his stomach once more, staying still he made sure he wouldn't throw up again before tentatively getting to his feet and brushing his teeth thoroughly.

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the main living room where he could hear his husband and mother-in-law talking, suddenly he found himself a mixture of nerves and nauseated. Not a good combination when you were dealing with morning sickness. Taking another deep breath he entered the living room heading straight to Draco's side, smiling as he felt his husbands' left hand caress the small swell of his belly. Looking up from Draco's eyes he turned to face his mother-in-law the fear of rejection disappearing at the soft smile on Narcissa's face.

"It's good to see you Cissa. I know this is a lot to take in." Harry said nervously.

"It's good to see you too, Harry. I must apologise for everything my ex husband did to you and your friends. I've been to see Siri and he's agreed to take me back under the House of Black."

"I know Lucius is Head of the Malfoy Family but is there a clause somewhere that allows Draco to take over if Lucius disgraces the family name. Even if Draco's grandfather did support him I'm sure he wasn't planning half the crimes Lucius has committed not to mention the fact you've dissolved your marriage."

"I like the way you think Harry. I'd say killing innocent people wasn't what Abraxus had in mind when he made Lucius head of the family, his twin brother Xeno Lovegood would have been as he was born first however he married an heiress and took on her name. I think we should go to Gringotts as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Draco and I were going to come up with a plan on how to stop him without me being involved. I know I'm The Boy Who Lived but there is another life involved now. Our child is more important than being the one to kill him. I'm guessing you don't know why he returned?"

"There was talk over the last sixteen years but nothing concrete. Are you sure you want to tell me? I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"What do you know about Horcruxes, mother?" Draco asked.

"I know that they're vile objects. There may be books on them in the libraries here and at Grimmauld Place."

"Voldemort made Horcruxes, so far Harry has destroyed three of them, the diary father put into Ginny's cauldron, Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunt ring before he died and Harry decoyed the one hiding in Slytherin's locket. Both of us think that there is one in Aunt Bella's vault and possibly one still at Hogwarts. The thing is we either need you to get it as her sister or somehow bypass the fact Cousin Siri is Lord Black allowing Harry access." Draco explained.

"I think its time I gain my inheritance. I may not be 17 yet but if Siri gives his okay for me to be Lord Potter, Gringotts don't get involved in wizard law all they'd care about is the fact that they had permission. Though maybe it might be a better idea if we requested our bank managers here instead. I have a feeling there was another reason entirely I survived that night. My mother and father died, I was the only living thing in the room. I'm a horcrux." Harry said quietly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I'm sure the Goblins have a way to extract Horcruxes that doesn't involve throwing an Avada Kedavra at you. Now enough talk of Voldemort for now. Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"I am but I'm also nauseous." Harry admitted.

"I'll make a deal with you, try and eat some cereal and I promise not to become overbearing when it comes to your eating habits. I take it that Kreacher cooks your food separately at Hogwarts."

"I think I can manage that. Yes he and Dobby share the duties. The second he threw your father down the staircase of the headmasters office at the end of our second year I knew he was now my house elf. I just have to figure out a way to tell Hermione." Harry chuckled pouring himself some cereal tentatively beginning to eat.

By the time he was halfway through his breakfast the queasy feeling began to return, pushing the bowl aside he lay his head against Draco's shoulder looking toward his mother-in-law curiously. For years he'd dealt with discrimination, first at home with the Dursley's where he was totally the odd one out, to the majority of the Slytherin's. At least at the Dursley's he knew why he was hated, his skin colour was different as his father had been biracial, he was a constant reminder to his aunt that he lived and his mother didn't. For the first time in his life he fitted in somewhere, with Draco he was loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the day Harry, Draco and Narcissa poured over the books at the manor, by late afternoon he spotted a house elf he didn't know looking apprehensive. Something needed to be done about the way house elves were treated, he didn't have to go to the extremes Hermione had but he wanted to make things better for them. As he wrote down everything Dumbledore had managed to tell him before his death he began to see a bigger picture. A pattern was emerging, the deaths and Horcruxes becoming more and more erratic after Voldemort was turned down for the Defence Against The Dark Arts position.

From the corner of his eye he could see Draco talking to the house elf calmly, before he heard a Pop followed by the arrival of his godfather and uncle standing in the library. Setting the book aside he made his way to their side finding himself in a bear hug. He always knew Sirius and Remus were his true family it didn't have to be about blood relations because from the moment he met both of them he knew there was something more there. Taking a deep breath he pulled away feeling his husband wrap his arms around his waist making the animagus and wolf in front of them look at them curiously.

"Harry is there something you're not telling us?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Draco and I share a soulbond, I'm sure you figured out that to complete it we had to make promises to each other and then consummate it. That was a little over a month ago, a few days ago I told Draco that I hadn't been feeling very well so we went to Madam Pomfrey, I'm pregnant." Harry said nervously.

"That explains some things, though I would like to know why you aren't at Hogwarts."

"Morning sickness started, lets just say it is constant. Draco and I took our exams early now I'm doing what my mother did for me. Some might say that I'm making a choice to stand back from the war. I'll do the research but I'm done being at the front of it all. I'm not even 17 years old yet."

"We understand Pup your mother and father would be very proud of you." Sirius said softly.

"So you don't think that I'm letting everyone down?"

"Of course not cub. You're doing exactly what I'd expect you to do. It's exactly what I'd been telling Albus for years." Remus said soothingly.

"There is something that I need you to do, Dumbledore was teaching me in everything Voldemort before he died. He made horcruxes first there was the diary I stabbed with a Basilisk fang at the end of our second year, Slytherin's locket last summer at Grimmauld Place and the Gaunt ring have been destroyed so far. We believe that Bellatirx is hiding one in her vault and as Lord Black I need your permission to enter. You were cleared of all charges when I had my trial last year so you don't need to hide, though it might be safer for me if they came here. I think that I'm a horcrux."

"You're what?" Sirius and Remus said in unison.

"It makes sense I can speak parseltongue when I'm not the Heir Of Slytherin no matter what my husband may have thought in our second year, the scar on my head hurts like hell every time he's close, I figured if anyone would know how to get rid of a horcrux from a human then it would be the Goblins, that being said I'm carrying a child, the one in my scar is the last one to be destroyed, I won't put our child at risk. The longer we keep him in the dark the better. Dra so you think Severus will teach me occulmancy as soon as possible. He opens the link between us and he will discover our secret. I won't risk the safety of our little one." Harry said quietly chewing on his bottom lip.

"I'm sure he will, Dobby can send him a message it may be safer than sending Hedwig out."

"That will definitely save time. Siri can you get into Bellatrix's vault for us?"

"I can, I believe if I bring Cissa along with me then there wont be any suspicions."

"So we have a plan. Oh and the only thing to kill the horcrux is Basilisk venom there is a 10 foot one underneath Hogwarts. Take a few basilisk fangs and keep them safe then if The Chamber of Secrets has a preservation charm on the snake Severus can have what's left for his own potions." Harry said confidently turning his focus back to his research.

"I'll go and see the Black Family vault manager first thing in the morning, I can bring your Lord and Heir ring back with me."

"Heir ring?" Harry asked curiously.

"From the minute you were born I made you my heir."

"I'd like that Dad."

"I love you too Pup. Remy and I are going to go and make sure Severus stops by. Take care of yourself."

"I will. I promise. Excuse me." Harry mumbled pushing his hand over his mouth.

Harry dropped the Quil he'd been writing with standing up as quickly as he could before making a beeline for the en-suite bathroom, leaning over the toilet basin just as his stomach rolled repeatedly and he lost the battle with the nausea once more. Letting out a groan he felt a wet washcloth on his back and his husbands hand rubbing his back gently. Leaning his head back against Draco's chest he caught sight of Narcissa watching them from the doorway. From this moment on they were a family and he would do anything in his power to protect her. First though he needed to learn how to protect his mind from him before it was too late.

 


	7. Summer Begins At Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Seven  
Summer Begins At Malfoy Manor**  
_June 15th 1997_

As Harry finished getting dressed he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get through breakfast now that it wasn't just the two of them at the manor. Though Ron, Hermione and Ginny had known of his pregnancy, the remaining family members did not, he just knew that his mother in all but blood would suspect something, especially since he was already feeling sick again. Thankfully so far he hadn't needed to make a dash for the nearest bathroom, though he wasn't sure how long that would last.  Once Draco was dressed and had made sure their hair was neat (well Draco's was there was no saving his) they made their way into the family dining room where the Weasleys and only the most trusted order members were gathered.

Once they were seated Harry looked at the full English breakfast in front of them, wishing he'd decided to skip breakfast altogether. He knew that the Weasleys would be golf about his pregnancy but he was still unsure on whether to tell members of the Order other than the obvious who were under the fidilius charm. There could be no loopholes when it came to the safety of his family. Laying a hand gently over the small swell of his belly (making him think that even at this early stage it would be a multiple pregnancy) he pushed the plate away hiding his face in his arms. Thankfully his husband was getting to know what foods would trigger a bout of morning sickness and had Dippy replace the breakfast much to Ron's grumbles. With the offending food gone Harry tentatively lifted his head taking small breaths to try and keep the inevitably nausea away. Taking hold of Draco's hand under the table he squeezed it gently before looking between Molly Weasley and Tonks. He knew she was Sirius's cousin and therefore his family too.

"Harry what's going on? Since when didn't you like sausage, bacon, eggs, black pudding and beans?" Molly asked.

"Please didn't mention meat." Harry said breathing through his nose. "Before we explain why I don't feel well I need to ask you all to make an oath to us. This secret cannot get out. Not until we defeat Voldemort once and for all. As many of you are order members it shouldn't be an issue."

"We promise to keep your secrets so mote it be." the entire table said in unison.

"Wow, I expected at least someone to disagree with my request." Harry said softly looking from Draco to his godfather and his husband.

"Stop stalling Harry, dear." Molly said softly, though she believed she already knew what her youngest son was going to say.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny already know as do Sirius and Remus but now I'd like to bring you into our confidence, first the good news. A few days before we left Hogwarts early Draco and I bonded, a soulbond promise was spoken and we are in the eyes of the Ministry married, though we will be having a ceremony for family and friends to witness. A month after I started to feel sick and over the last few days it's been worse, after a visit to Madam Pomfrey and one pregnancy test spell later she confirmed that I'm nearly three months pregnant. Morning sickness kicked in fully this morning apparently I can no longer eat meat .... oooh." Harry groaned rubbing his churning stomach swallowing repeatedly. "Or mention it." Harry said sheepishly waiting for the reaction from his family and Order Members.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Molly asked curiously with wonder in her eyes.

"You are, you're the only mum I can remember having. Though I know stories I was too young to hold onto the memory of my parents. I'm starting to show so I believe that I may be carrying twins." Harry said quietly.

"What about the war with Voldemort, you're meant to kill him." an order member Harry couldn't remember seeing before asked.

"That's the next part of our news, all of you know that Voldemort fears death beyond anything else, he also underestimates love. Since the time he was a student at Hogwarts Tom Riddle made horcruxes. Seven to be precise, I destroyed one in The Chamber Of Secrets in the form of his diary. Dumbledore discovered and killed one in the Gaunt shack unfortunately his efforts killed him. It was cursed you all saw how black his hand was. I believe there is one in Grimmauld Place or maybe Kreacher knows something can you call him for us Siri?" Harry asked.

"If I must. Kreacher!" Sirius called.

No sooner had Kreacher been called for did he turn up, the loud pop turning their focus to the elderly house elf. "Master called for Kreacher."

"That's it, Slytherin's locket, Kreacher I know you don't like me but what would you say if I told you that I could destroy Master Regulus's locket in order to defeat the Dark Lord." Harry said softly hoping treating him nicely would have a positive reaction from the house elf.

"Kreacher failed Master Regulus. You can really destroy it?"

"I can you haven't failed your master Kreacher you just hadn't met me yet. I promise Master Regulus won't have died in vain." Harry promised watching the small elf carefully as he removed the locket before handing it to him. Before he could say thank you There was another pop and Kreacher had disappeared.

"Now what?" Bill asked.

"We need to go to Hogwarts, inside The Chamber Of Secrets is s seas Basilisk, it belonged to Salazar Slytherin. I stabbed the diary with a Basilisk tooth I think we should collect some just in case we can't use the Sword of Gryffindor. I'm not going into the Chamber but you need me to open the entrance." Harry promised as his husband nodded his approval.

Before anyone else could talk the empty spaces where their English Breakfasts had been were platters of toast and butter and crackers, oatmeal and omelettes. Looking over the selection on offer he slowly picked up two dry slices of toast and some crackers knowing they'd make a reappearance before the morning was over. Halfway through eating the queasiness returned resulting in him making a beeline for the kitchen reaching the sink just in time as that bout of morning sickness he'd been fighting off all morning finally rebelled. After three more bouts of vomiting Harry leaned his head against the cold tiles willing the churning to stop. Despite four rounds of morning sickness he still felt sick. So sick he didn't even hear his husband enter the room and cast a cleaning charm in the mess in the sink. Despite the upset stomach he wouldn't change a thing, he'd always wanted a family of his own and he was going to do everything in his power to keep his family safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he was certain he wouldn't get throw up again Harry leaned against his husband as they entered the living room where everyone seemed to have gathered, not that he minded he was glad to be out of the dining room, away from the mixed smells, now he knew why Remus always felt so sensitive when he entered a room, if this was hoe he felt whilst pregnant he couldn't imagine having the extra senses constantly. Curling up on the couch he once again picked up the horcrux before locking it into a conjured steel box until they were able to go to Hogwarts and retrieve as many Basilisk fangs as they could. He didn't like the idea of any part of Voldemort being in the house. Looking up he sighed feeling stupid, if anyone would be able to tell if he was a horcrux it would be Bill.

Taking a deep breath he hoped the answer would be good, the very thought of having a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him made his already queasy stomach roll uncomfortably again, however if he wasn't a horcrux then that meant there was still one out there that they had no idea about. Glancing up from his notes Harry locked eyes with Bill nodding slightly as he stood up, following the tall redhead into the back garden. Though he trusted everyone in the house this was one conversation he didn't want everyone to overhear.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Bill asked.

"You're a curse breaker right." Harry asked.

"That's right. Does this have something to do with the Horcruxes?"

"Dumbledore said the night Voldemort lost his body, the night he gave me this scar he transferred some of his power to me, I can speak parceltongue when there weren't any in my family, he tried to possess me that night at the Ministry when Sirius nearly died. I need you to check my curse scar for a horcrux. If they us part of him inside me I want it removed as soon as possible." Harry said quietly resting s hand gently on his belly.

"Stay still and I'll use the dark magic detector on you." Bill said softly pulling his wand out and running it gently down Harry's forehead. Frowning slightly at the result. "According to this you haven't got a soul piece inside your scar. He must be using legilmancy on you, fooling himself into thinking you are a horcrux. But that does offer up more questions like why can you speak parcel tongue."

"I think it's time I want to talk to Dumbledore portrait. He may try and hide things from me but I need answers if I'm going to figure out how to kill him. Harry said through gritted teeth.

"That sounds like a plan, though you may want to take your husband. I don't see him letting you out of his sign any time soon. Especially now." Bill chuckled.

"Mm you may have a point there. Let's see him try and wriggle his way out of this one. He may be a portrait but he could never lie to me. Even if I am crap at Occlumency & Legilmency." Harry whispered heading back inside, his mind going over the possibilities. Just as he was about to re-enter the living room it hit him.

He truly was the Heir Of Slytherin.


End file.
